regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 3 Episode 8
]] Recap Day 97: 1509-07-11 (continued) Temriel heals up everyone. Albert will need a day to recover. Maribel sketches Ryan. Albert asks Ryan for his magical dagger back, but Ryan claims to have lost it in the sea. Day 98: 1509-07-12 The Riftdancer enters the Shallow Sea and Embershore is gone. They anchor the Riftdancer over where a portal was. Albert transforms into a Mermaid and looks around the sea floor and doesn't find the portal. The Riftdancer then sets sail for Embershore. They spot a longboat coming in their way. They are faster than the Riftdancer as it is only moving with the magical sail, no one is on the oars. The other ship waves a white flag to parlay. The Captain of the other ship, Jeffery, and his assistant pull along side. Captain Jeffery asks about Embershore, but the party explain it was moved to near Gade Isle. Captain Jeffery then asks the party to surrender their ship. Albert casts "spook" on Jeffery, who jumps into the water. The rest of Captain Jeffery's crew decide to abandon the fight and unhook from the Riftdancer. The Riftdancer moves away. The Riftdancer heads to the nearby fishing village to the south-east but it has been destroyed and burnt down. The Riftdancer then heads towards Outlast. Day 99: 1509-07-13 The Riftdancer arrives in Outlast. The crew stock up on food for a longer journey. The party except for Temriel visit the magic shop, Willy's Wondrous Shop, and ask about dragon bones or gem inlaid sticks for an Augry spell, but those things cost 1000 gold which the party doesn't have. The party leave the shop then Albert casts detect magic and notices 3 magic magical items from the backroom of the shop. The party decide not to risk being theives in the highly armed town of Outland and return to the ship. The Riftdancer sets sail for Gade Isle, going around the north of Arcadia. It will take 14 days to get there. Albert tells Ryan he will remove his collar in 2 weeks if he is respectful during the 14 day trip, but he will serve as a assistant for 2 years after that, then he is entirely free. Day 101: 1509-07-15 Albert learns the spell "Wizard Lock". Day 105: 1509-07-19 Albert fails to learn the spell "Invisibility". & Northern Sylvas]] Day 109: 1509-07-23 Albert learns the spell "Darkness". The Riftdancer is north of Sylvas near Shallton and see a limping & listing ship, the Mayfly, coming from the north. The Riftdancer goes to intercept. As the Riftdancer pulls aside, they see a beaten lone man, who explains he was on a bad journey and lost a lot of men and asks for food and water. The man wears a magical scimitar and green leather armor. Temriel gives him some food and water, but he freaks out when he realises Temriel is a Skeleton, and draws his sword. Maribel raises her weapon to defend Temriel. While the party fight the man they were trying to help, Albert sneaks over to Mayfly and steals a magical mace. The man is killed by Maribel's Halbred. Albert gives the magical mace to Temriel. Maribel takes the Magical Scimitar. The party then loot the Mayfly and find a spyglass and a Lockbox. Albert is closely supervised when he picks the lock of the lockbox to make sure nothing is stolen this time. Inside the box is 750 gold coins and 4 pearls necklaces (worth 400 gold each). Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes